Bonnie and Clyde an outlaws love
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: The love story of two outlaws will cause chaos in the peaceful world. They will shake the random books and movies. Their love, sins and crimes will haunt them. Love is the ultimate sin for these two young hearts, being the cause of their disgrace.


The Puppet Master 19

_**Crossover**_

**A/N**- People this may come out OOC. Don't flame if don't like the story or my poor grammar and bad spelling. Don't like don't read.

Don't worry it's _**not**_ a Mary-Sue.

**Title**: Bonnie and Clyde an outlaws love

**Main characters**: Uchiha Sasuke and Higurashi Kagome

**Summary**: The love story of two outlaws will cause chaos in the peaceful boring world. They will shake the random books and movies. Their love, sins and crimes will haunt them wherever they go. Love is the ultimate sin for these young hearts being the cause of their disgrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1:<strong>New start

* * *

><p><strong>Story start<strong>

**Konoha ****January 1930**

**Kagome's POV**

I licked my colorful red, luscious lips while admiring my naked and narcissistically body in front of a mirror, caressing my breasts with my cold hands. It was a spring day in the early 1930s and I was in my low-income frame house, pouting. Despairing on my unattractive, narrow existence in a tawdry environment.

Despite my boring life I couldn't fix my ideas. I want adventure, a feeling of excitement around me. I want a coat of desire and enthusiasm around my body to give me something to live.

**End of Kagome's POV**

Kagome went to her bed and laid there.

Aching from the enforced oppression of her confining room, Kagome flings herself down on her bed, appearing to be trapped behind the bars of the bed frame. Frustrated, she repeatedly strikes the cage surrounding her.

In a close-up, her eyes reflect her torment. As she rises and goes behind a dressing screen, and dressed a bureau. It was quite naughty to a 19 year old young woman.

Then, she looks out of her second floor window and sees a sneaky young man casing the area and contemplating hotwiring and stealing her mother's car in front of their yard. When she catches him in the act, she asked: "Hey boy, what you doing with my Mama's car?"

When he is caught, he spuns around in astonishment, looks up towards the window, catching a glimpse of Kagome's body temptingly framed there, and smirks.

Both exchanges shots between them.

A sparkle.

Strained to the feeling of powerful excitement and his apparent influence, she calls out: "Wait there!" she quickly throws on some clothes from her closet, and urgently descends in loud clunky steps.

When she gets down to the outside porch, she boldly asked him: "Ain't you ashamed? You're trying to steal an old lady's automobile?"

He kept with his silence, just staring at her.

"Well?"

….

"Coffee?"

"Excuse me?"

A sexy dark smirk plastered itself on his young face. She caught her breath on her throat. A sensation of flames got the best of her.

_This man….is dangerous._

Kagome narrowed her eyes hiding her excitement from the young man. He kept his sexy smirk not taking his eyes from her challenge ones.

Kagome superficially tells him. ""Well I was going to work anyway."

They both talked with flirtatious tones during their sidewalk stroll and discover each other's "line of work". She's a cheap cafe waitress and he's an ex-con for armed robbery:

"What kind of work you do?" He asked, shoving his hands on his pockets.

Looking at the sky she replied."None of your business."

"I'll bet you're a movie star? A lady mechanic?" He raised an eyebrow, titling his head a bit.

Amused Kagome replied. "No."

Thoughtful face" Humm a maid?"

Halt.

"What do you think I am?" She didn't turn around to face him.

Sasuke perfectly stated biting his lower lip, locking eyes in her head." A waitress."

A long silence grew between them, and then she begun to walk again." What line of work are you in, when you're not "stealing" cars?

"Well, uh, I'm looking for suitable employment right at the moment." He adjusted his hat.

"Hm, but what did use to do before?

Sasuke stopped his tracks and grinned. "I was, uh, I was in State Prison."

Kagome halted."State _Prison_!"

"Uh-huh." He paced invisible circles around her, stopping in front of her.

"Well, I guess, uh, _some_ little old lady wasn't so nice." She giggled.

Sasuke feeling her excitement expressed the role of a tough guy." It was armed robbery."

Kagome took a step back, gazing Sasuke." My, my. The things that turn up in the street these days."

He chuckled, licking his lips.

In the streets of Konoha they walked side by side. Kagome seated on a bench in front of a dango shop.

Sasuke asked in an unconventional way her about her monotonous life. "What do you do to pass time in these..." He looked at his surroundings. "Place?"

"You're not from here?"

He threw his head back and chewed a matchstick while gazing the stars. "No." He lied. "And about you?"

"I'm from the Snow country."

"That explains the glamorous faint skin you posses." He seated properly.

"I thought we were going to drink a coffee." She changed the subject. This man was provoking the desired feelings she wanted.

He smirked. "Let's drink the coffee then."

Kagome stood up and asked hiding her suspicious. "Armed robbery?"

This random young woman was instantly intrigued and charmed by his recklessness, but…How could she be so sure that he wasn't a fraud?

He knew this young woman was tricky and that enchanted him. So to prove, he isn't a "faker," he took his gun out from his jacket.

Sasuke showed her his large pistol pointing upwards at hip level, a second phallic symbol of his manhood, as he bounces the wooden match between his teeth.

She looks down at the gun. At first revolted, but then erotically fascinated, hypnotized and aroused by his assertive show of banditry and dangerousness.

She was already biting her lip.

Kagome slowly touched the barrel of the gun, goading him to be her liberating hero, challenging him. "But you wouldn't have the gumption to use it."

That voice.

The matchstick stands erect between Sasuke's lips. To spontaneously impress her and to prove his courage, he lets her witness his nonchalant, impulsive robbery of the Ramen store.

"You keep your eyes open" He smirked, using his dead voice.

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow to him. A tug of her lips made his blood boil with excitement.

In a long-shot, he strides across the vacant. Kagome stays outside and watches him from the middle of the street.

After a long moment of silence during the heist inside the store, Sasuke emerges with a wad of bills in his left hand and his gun in his right hand.

He awakens the unnatural quiet of Konoha with one sharp crack of his revolver. With a pale amused smirk, he announces his own exhilarated manhood by shooting his weapon noisily into the air above the head of the dumbfounded store owner, Ichiraku.

Kagome jumps into a car parked on the street giggling not containing her enthusiasm, while he joins her in the getaway. Both introduce themselves properly to each other.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He glanced at her, stepping the accelerator.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." She gave a big delighted smile.

He looked at her with a large grin, hearing her laugh.

_Finally some excitement._

* * *

><p><strong>Warming<strong>: This plot will follow _**some parts**_ of the movie and the facts. This chapter went according with the movie.

Please review :D


End file.
